1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to vehicular image processing, and more particularly, to a dynamic image processing method for processing a vehicular image by defining calibration points on the vehicular image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An around view monitor system (AVMS) provides an around view monitor (AVM) image/bird's-eye view image around a vehicle, which enables the driver to monitor the surrounding conditions of the vehicle in real time. A vehicle having an AVMS may be equipped with a plurality of image capturing devices (e.g. cameras) to capture a plurality of vehicle-surrounding images. The vehicle-surrounding images are processed by an image operation including image stitching to generate an AVM image, wherein a vehicle image may be attached to the AVM image to generate a vehicular image. As the vehicular image/AVM image is usually a top-view image (i.e. the viewing angle is fixed), image stitching lines corresponding to the vehicle-surrounding images on the vehicular image/AVM image are fixed. In order to provide a more compact scene around the vehicle for the driver, the vehicular image/AVM image should be viewed from different viewing angles, which implies that the image stitching lines need to be adjusted accordingly.
Thus, an image processing method capable of providing dynamically adjustable image stitching lines is needed to meet the requirement of viewing the vehicular image/AVM image from different viewing angles.